


< rapprochement >

by irzzu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu
Summary: Она не догадывается спросить его имени – в мыслях накрепко приклеилась ассоциация: механическим шрифтом выбитая на чековой ленте цифра «пять».
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody
Kudos: 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoizer – To Be Alone 

Звонок мобильника, разбив резкой трелью шаткую ночную тишину, выдернул, выкорчевал ее из яркого, почти неотличимого от реальности сна – непривычно спокойного и полного тепла и света – не в пример сочащимся тревожностью и страхом, нечеловеческой усталостью по пробуждению, монохромным кошмарам, ставшим уже обыденностью.

Клаус на том конце провода уж слишком бурно что-то отмечал накануне, в итоге, конечно же на смену выйти оказался не в состоянии, а потому звонил ей в без-двадцати-шесть утра и сдавленным, до сих пор пьяным голосом просил подменить – " _Ваня, тут такое дело…_ " – и все бы, конечно, здорово, да не в первый раз такая ерунда и ей, порядком, если с самой собою быть честной, уже надоело, однако...

– Ну пожаааааалста...

Это сколько ж надо было выпить... Ваня закрывает лицо свободной от телефона ладонью – время пять-сорок, свет будильника бьёт по глазам, и она трижды проклинает сменщика, его любовь к тусовкам, собственную гиперответственность – мы-в-ответе-за-тех-кого-приручили – за всех распиздяев вокруг себя, и, кашлянув – голос со сна хрипловатый, шершавый и вязкий, словно нагретый на солнце асфальт, – и очень тихий, еще на полтона тише обычного – устало выдыхает:  
– В последний раз.

Ей искренне хотелось бы верить, что это было сказано серьезно и строго, что называется, «тоном, не терпящим возражений», однако даже она не настолько наивна.

Час на сборы и ещё половина – чтобы проснуться окончательно, прийти, наконец, в себя.  
Она оставляет Эллисон записку, коротким росчерком на первом попавшемся обрывке листа нотной тетради – " _не теряй, работаю до восьми – буду рада, если зайдешь_ ". Подумав, добавляет улыбающийся смайлик в конце. Скидывает в сумку ключи, рабочий бейджик, измученную, щербатую отсутствующими листами и приколотыми на скрепках заметками нотную тетрадь – ну может выдастся свободная минутка, – едва не забывает на столе телефон.

На улице прохладно и сыро – впрочем, чего ещё можно ожидать от середины октября – но времени вполне достаточно, чтобы прогуляться до кофейни пешком. Утрамбовать ворох собственных мыслей, привести внутренний маятник к состоянию хотя бы относительной гармонии.

Ваня не любит подменять кого бы то ни было – не своя смена с вероятностью в добрых восемьдесят процентов идет по одному месту если и не от начала до самого закрытия, то абсолютно точно где-то в середине всенепременно будет поджидать какой-нибудь локальный пиздец.  
И этот случай исключением, увы, не становится.

В общем, день не задался с самого начала: гости шли как на подбор – от самого раннего " _мне что-нибудь в меру сладкое, но чтобы низкокалорийное и обязательно на миндальное молоке, а ещё лучше, чтобы почти без кофеина и сиропчик какой-нибудь интересный_ ", забавной оказии " _фраппучино сделайте, хочу согреться_ ", шумной компании нам-пять-латте-и-побыстрее-пжалста, – до молодой модницы с чем-то весьма недовольным, а потому непрестанно орущим – " _нам мокко и стакан яблочного сока, Томми, подожди, мама занята!_ " – ребенком.  
Спасает только наличие временных промежутков между ними, чтобы не зашиться окончательно.  
Да и как бы то ни было, Ваня, в принципе, любит свою работу.

На часах чуть позже двух пополудни, когда колокольчик на двери вздрагивает, разливистым звоном оповещая о новом посетителе.

Заходит мальчик лет тринадцати – худой и немного угловатый весь, в форме какой-то частной школы – что странно, потому что откуда б ей тут взяться, хорошей гимназии для отпрысков социальных ячеек среднего-чуть-выше-среднего класса, эта прослойка и жить бы в таком районе не стала.  
Он морщится от звона колокольчика, с какой-то бросающейся в глаза расслабленной плавностью пересекает зал. Встает напротив нее, и руки на стойку кладет, ладонями вниз, барабанит пальцами задумчиво.  
– Двойной американо, максимально горячий.  
И смотрит. Прямым и каким-то слишком уж тяжелым взглядом, неосознанно чуть вздернув подбородок в ну-давай-скажи-мне-что-нибудь жесте.

Ваня ничего не говорит.

Механически, давно до автоматизма доведенным, выверенным движением пробивает чек, кладет на стойку. Забирает положенные не глядя – тонкие пальцы плавно скользят поверх двух портретов Вашингтона по столешнице – купюры, отсчитывает сдачу парой монет.  
– Не люблю мелочь.  
Короткое движение головой – он шарит в глубине кармана темных форменных шорт, докидывает рядом несколько четвертаков, устраиваясь поудобнее на высоком стуле. Складывает руки перед собой, пальцы замком, губы – отточенный, выдавленный жест вежливости: в глазах ни намека на улыбку.

Поразмыслив буквально долю секунды, она кивает сама себе, тянется ко второму гриндеру: припасенный для особого случая вариант, девяносто пять процентов арабики и только пять – робусты для гармонии, идеальный баланс с максимумом вкуса и без излишней, сводящей скулы кислоты.  
Насыщенный терпкий запах щекочет ноздри, пробирается внутрь лёгких, заполняет все пространство – за баром вмиг становится очень уютно, тепло.  
Вопреки всем канонам она догревает кофе стимером – чашку невозможно взять, не обжегшись пальцами – и если это не "максимально горячий", то что тогда.

– Пожалуйста.

Рука вздрагивает: ребенок в другом конце зала нежданно-негаданно решает устроить концерт по второму кругу, и Ваня в очередной раз поражается возможностям акустики их небольшой кофейни – раскатистые вопли из дальнего угла мгновенно заполняют собой все пространство, стихая и вновь набирая обороты с неравными промежутками времени, что режет по нервам едва ли не сильнее количества децибел.

Мальчишка морщится, возводит очи горе, изломив мученически темные брови – в выражении юного совсем лица вся скорбь еврейского народа – и бормочет, едва перешагивая грань слышимости – да-не-кричи-ты-и-так-башка-раскалывается.

Ваня с трудом давит выступившую было в уголках губ улыбку.

Он замечает. Салютует ей пустой почти кружкой:  
– Отличный кофе. Ты прямо сделала мой день.

Керамика приземляется на край стойки с негромким глухим стуком. Он щурится слегка, впиваясь темными глазами в бейдж у нее на груди, усмехается кривовато, но совсем как–то беззубо, беззлобно, сжимая губы вроде как в рефлекторном желании сказать-не-сказать что-то еще.

Не говорит.

Кивает отрывисто – не разобрать, ей или собственным мыслям, соскальзывает со стула.  
Телефон под стойкой взрывается вибрацией – Гарольд звонит в очередной раз, хотя она не единожды просила писать смс, отвечать на работе почти всегда несподручно совсем – она отвлекается на звонок, и когда вновь поднимает глаза – за баром уже никого нет.

На пустой стороне сложенного вдвое лежащего на стойке чека ровным, витиеватым почерком:  
" _Спасибо.  
P.S. Побольше поводов для улыбки – она тебе к лицу._"  
На торчащем его уголке отчетливо виднеется выбитая синеватыми чернилами печатная цифра пять.

Ваня не может сдержать улыбки.

Она успевает почти забыть об этом случае, хотя куда уж. Быть честной – конечно же, не успевает, несмотря даже на засасывающий водоворот обыденной своей жизни, дел – важных и не очень, предстоящего отчетного концерта в музыкальной академии, горького привкуса очередной – которой уже по счету и запоминать нет смысла – ссоры с Гарольдом, и прочей присущей этой самой жизни беготне.

– Привет.

Она улыбается, почти неосознанным движением заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из наспех завязанного хвостика прядь, сама подходит поближе к краю стойки. Одергивает задравшийся было длинный рукав кофты.

– Здравствуй. 

С их прошлой встречи прошла, кажется, неделя, и в то же время – словно и вовсе не было этого временного промежутка: все тот же форменный пиджак, не по годам, по–взрослому тяжелый взгляд, так же сложенные замком руки. И кофе все тот же.  
Приятная константа в столь изменчивом мире, бесконечном беге все ускоряющегося ритма жизни.

Ваня то и дело поглядывает в сторону бара, почти что украдкой подмечая как меняется цвет глаз в ином освещении, натяжение выступающей вдоль по шее жилы, когда он поворачивает голову в сторону шумной компании в другом конце зала, заломы плотной ткани пиджака в сгибе руки, вышитый слева под лацканом замысловатый герб.

– Твой кофе – лучшее, что вообще можно встретить в этой дыре.

Она негромко смеется. Ставит перед ним раскаленную почти чашку. Мажет взглядом по изогнутым в беззвучной усмешке губам.

– Максимально горячий. Ты запомнила.

– Тебя невозможно не запомнить.  
Слова срываются с языка быстрее, чем она успевает их осмыслить, подумать, стоит ли их вообще произносить это вслух, не в голове, не в сплетении собственных мыслей. 

Он смеется – тихо, искренне, прикрыв глаза и опустив голову, выдает с напускной серьезностью – а в глазах искры так и пляшут:  
– Есть такой грешок.

Посетителей почти нет – середина буднего дня, волна утренних большой-американо-я-очень-спешу давно схлынула, вечерний прилив выползающего на свет божий из каморок офисного планктона еще и близко не наступил, и беседа в спокойной размеренности завязывается естественно и просто, будто бы сама собой.

\- Откуда ты?  
Она сама не до конца понимает, что имеет в виду – район, город, странную частную школу или место, откуда он сегодня вышел утром, заскочив – случайно или нет, по пути или не совсем – к ней в кофейню.  
\- Это долгая история.  
Ответ, достойный вопроса – тут не попишешь – и это заставляет в очередной раз улыбнуться, перешагивая незримый порог чуть большей откровенности, чем обычно можно – и стоит – позволить себе с кем-то из посетителей или просто малознакомых людей.  
Хотя к малознакомым его отнести отчего-то не поворачивается язык.

Он делает очередной глоток, опуская чашку, но не выпуская из рук – смотрит куда-то в глубину черного, как смоль, кофе, и произносит медленно, как-то протянуто, выбиваясь словно из собственной ритмики, обычной скорости произносимых ранее слов:  
\- Прозвучит странно, но меня не покидает ощущение, что тебе здесь не место. – и тут же, предупреждая зародившееся уже ее – что бы это должно значить? – недоумение, продолжает:  
\- Не пойми превратно, кофе ты варишь бесподобно, но… - он обводит взглядом окружающее пространство, - Уверен, ты можешь гораздо больше. Так что да, тебе здесь совершенно точно – не место.

Это можно воспринимать двояко: простой приятный комплимент от не по годам как-то осмысленного мальчика, или же хороший пинок Вселенной, интерпретировать который можно по-разному. 

\- То же самое можно сказать и о тебе.  
Он снова смеется – тихо, качнув головой и жмурясь, обнажая белые зубы, и есть в этом что-то красивое, искренность в принципе всегда красива, если можешь смотреть глубже, если умеешь ее распознать.  
\- Тушé.

Он успевает допить вторую чашку, продлить ей жизнь на пару лет точно, если верить в гипотезу о том, что смех продлевает жизнь – кто-то вообще пытался проверить? – и абсолютно точно сделать день на несколько тонов теплее, говоря ни о чем и обо всем одновременно. Она словно говорит со Вселенной напрямую – Ваня никогда не была сторонницей поиска глубинного смысла в обыденных вещах, но это ощущение слишком сильное, чтобы его проигнорировать. Быть может, ей просто хочется верить в это, хочется впитать и сохранить призрачную значимость момента.

В вечернем наплыве страждущих по капучино и латте-с-сиропом-пожалуйста посетителей, он пропадает так же неожиданно и почти резко – не попрощавшись.  
Ваня и не хотела бы прощаться.

Она не догадывается спросить его имени – в мыслях накрепко приклеилась ассоциация, механическим шрифтом выбитая на чековой ленте цифра.  
Вспоминая эти моменты в каждодневном беге за всем, что никогда в конечном итоге не удается нагнать, ухватить хоть на секунду мельтешащий перед глазами призрачный, эфемерный край в желании получить хоть небольшую, но передышку, она зовет его «Номер Пять».  
И каждая эта мысль почему-то греет – где-то глубоко внутри, в самой сердцевине за реберной клеткой.

Утро тяжёлое и смурное – за окном душная серая хмарь и, дай бог чтобы хоть плюс пятнадцать – дождь накрапывает мелко и мерзко, заставляя зябко ежиться в желании спрятаться под горой одеял и носа наружу не казать.

Жизнь, как обычно, вносит свои коррективы. 

Эллисон вчера качала головой, поигрывая вином в обнятом почти что нежно изящными пальцами бокале – неплохой, кстати, рислинг – и много–много говорила про абьюзивные отношения, про «не твой это человек», про свой не самый радужный опыт, и все-они-козлы-Вань-в-самом-то-деле.  
Проще дышать от этой информации, впрочем, не стало.

Сегодня же голова тяжелая, глаза словно песком присыпаны, причем изнутри – при каждом движении обжигает, скрежещет неприятно – но работу никто не отменял.

Колокольчик вздрагивает перезвоном, возвращая из глубины мыслей к наполненной запахом кофе реальности – к подрагивающим зябко–холодным весь день рукам и необходимости заставлять себя улыбаться.

Знакомый силуэт у двери – соединение россыпи так запомнившихся почему-то деталей, – заставляет сделать это почти искренне.

Он ничего не говорит – ему и не нужно, по большому-то счету, и это хорошо, это здорово – когда не нужно думать, но действуешь не на голом автомате, не просто механически занимаешь руки.  
Тебе не нужно думать, чтобы делать, но делаешь при этом – с душой. Вкладывая в обычный кофе много больше, чем смесь зерен и кипятка.  
Главное не перестараться – для художника самое важное вовремя остановиться – не влезть в этом порыве настолько глубоко, чтобы снова...  
Она чувствует, как глаза щиплет и во внутренних уголках выступает непрошенная прохладная предательская влага – еще чего не хватало дать слабину и разреветься прямо здесь и сейчас, ну что за детский сад.

Он смотрит внимательно, аккуратно подхватывая чашку, не отводит взгляда, делая глоток – как не обжигается, загадка – и с мягким беззвучием возвращает ее на место.  
Откидывается на спинку, плавно вытягивает из внутреннего кармана форменного – он вообще их меняет? – пиджака отблескивающую в искусственном вечернем освещении фляжку и, не моргнув глазом, щедро разбавляет только что отпитый кофе... чем-то ещё.  
Ваня тут же вскидывается – слезы отступают в порыве искреннего возмущения – собирается уже осадить, спросить резко и унизительно практически, прямо в лоб – мол, лет-то тебе сколько, мальчик? – но тут же замолкает, давится непроизнесенным, вопрос застывает в горле сухим комком.

Он ведёт бровью, медленно, двумя пальцами – как недавние пару недель назад – двигает чашку по стойке в ее сторону и смотрит внимательно, не отводя глаз, ей самой не давая свои отвести.  
– Пей.  
Вот, что такое "тон, не терпящий возражений", что ж, приятно познакомиться. Милая, тебе стоило бы взять у него пару уроков.  
Взгляд смягчается – не лед, холодная родниковая, но все же вода – по лицу на долю секунды даже проскальзывает тень улыбки, настоящей, не спутаешь на контрасте, даже если сильно захотеть.  
– Пей. Станет легче.  
Глупо и странно, избито и прямо по закону жанра, как бы это ни было смешно, абсолютно неприменимо к реальной жизни, но легче действительно становится.

Чашка со звоном приземляется на блюдце, она запрокидывает голову и всхлипывает – слезы сами собой катятся, оставляя крупными каплями влажные дорожки, чертят неровные побоескивающие линии от уголков глаз к вискам. Боль бьётся, неровными толчками выходит, выливается наружу, покидает ее тело и мысли – медленно, но верно. 

– И это пройдет.

Гарольд неведомым образом оказывается на больничной койке – с переломами, казалось бы, всего чего только можно. Не то, чтобы ее это теперь волновало – да и узнает случайно от общих знакомых, но есть в этом какая–то странная кармическая закономерность.  
– Боженька наказал. – Эллисон даже не пытается скрыть пропитавшие насквозь ее хрипловатое меццо нотки ликования.  
Спорить с ней почему-то совсем не хочется.

Бледнеют с каждым днем багровые отпечатки чужих пальцев на старательно закрытых длинным рукавом запястьях, - а вместе с ними и желание продолжать упиваться собственными переживаниями.

Ей в действительности уже почти не больно – воспаленная, раскорчеванная отвратительно рана внутри медленно, но верно затягивается – лишь грустно бывает ближе к ночи, от времени, растраченных впустую сил и нежности, но это больше шероховатая, светлая грусть по моментам случившимся и уже не сбывшимся – так и не съездили в отпуск, так и не завели собаку, так и не исполнили пригоршней данных друг другу когда-то обещаний, вот это вот все.

Она не ожидала… нет, – признаться в этом достаточно сложно даже самой себе – она ждала момента новой встречи, правильнее было бы сказать – она надеялась на то, что эта встреча случится.  
Но того, что увидела, она абсолютно точно не ожидала.

На часах – без-двадцати-минут-конец-смены, колокольчик на двери звонко вздрагивает.

Тяжёлой походкой – в движениях ни на йоту нет привычной слаженной плавности, каждый сустав проворачивается словно на скрипящих шарнирах – он делает несколько шагов и тяжело приземляется на ближайший к двери стул, обрушивается всем телом, цепляясь взглядом, вперивая глаза в трещину между темных плиток пола.  
Лицо, воротник, и виднеющаяся из него тонкая мальчишеская шея, руки и манжеты рубашки – все, на что только падает взор – все в ярко-красных разводах, подсохших и потемневших неровных ассиметричных брызгах. 

– Что произошло?  
Наверное, это неправильный вопрос. По крайней мере явно не тот, что следовало бы задать, предполагающий ответ, который ей бы вряд ли знать хотелось.

– Не самый лучший день.  
И снова взгляд отводит – не то свой показывать не хочет, не то ее вопросительного попросту не выдерживает, по нему так и не разберешь толком.

– Кровь твоя?

Вопрос глупый, странный, а еще более странно и глупо абсолютно ровное спокойствие, с которым она его задает.

– И моя тут есть.

Пятый продолжает смотреть куда-то в сторону, сжав губы в некрасивой ломаной линии, вновь словно бы делая над собой огромное усилие, чтобы просто усидеть на месте.

Она идет к двери, переворачивает табличку с надписью «открыто», щелкает тугим замком. Как во сне – словно со стороны на себя глядя, возвращается к бару и достает чистое полотенце. Горячая вода должна бы обжигать, да только температура отчего-то вовсе никак не ощущается.  
Подходит, медленно и мягко ступая, словно к дикому животному – чтобы не спугнуть, не заставить отступать и прятаться – ставит рядом ещё один стул, усаживаясь на самый край – их сейчас не разделяет ни стойка бара, ни деревянный угол маленькой столешницы, и это так же непривычно и странно, как и все происходящее.

Он не возражает, не избегает прикосновений и ничего не говорит, когда Ваня, качая головой и точно так же – зеркально почти – губу закусывает и горячим влажным полотенцем аккуратно вытирает ему шею и руки, проходится теплым мохером между вытянутых узловатых пальцев.  
Не говорит даже, когда она не сдерживается и накрывает в какой-то момент своей рукой, да большим пальцем по выступающей на запястье косточке проводит.

Тишина колеблется неуклюже, подрагивает приливами на грани неуютной, но нарушить ее отчего-то никак не выходит. Ей не страшно – даже не близко к тому, чтоб хоть немного стало – но приходится напоминать себе о необходимости делать каждый новый вдох.

Он смотрит на нее – прямо и долго, не тяжелым, но бесконечно усталым каким–то, вымученным взглядом. Выдыхает носом шумно, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду, словно понимая, что прыгнет и тут же монолитом бездвижным пойдет на дно.  
Словно бы решается на что-то, самый сложный выбор в жизни своей делает.

Протянутая ей рука ходуном ходит, не просто себе дрожит. Она замечает тонкий порез от запястья к середине ладони. Крошечную родинку на безымянном пальце. Уходящую вверх неправильным изломом линию жизни. Все что угодно, лишь бы не столкнуться – жесть-в-жесть, глаза-в-глаза – с этим его взглядом.

– Пойдем со мной?

Он не отводит глаз и смотрит, и смотрит, и у него глаза старого, усталого, прожившего не самую счастливую жизнь человека.  
У него глаза спасителя.  
У него глаза разрушителя тысяч миров.

И это странно, дико, если задуматься трезво хоть на минуту, это всё ужасно, абсолютно неправильно, не поддается никаким законам логики и здравого смысла.

И в то же время – ничего правильнее и быть не может.

Она протягивает руку – слишком много тепла сочится из его раскрытой ладони – средний и указательный пальцы мягко скользят по жилам на запястье, большой проезжается по выступающей косточке. Сжимает мягко и тонет, захлебываясь, – одновременно с этим, как ни парадоксально, впервые за долгое время вдыхая обжигающий, сладкий воздух полными легкими.

– Куда угодно.

Все вокруг растворяется в ослепительной синей вспышке.


End file.
